Aurora/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Princess Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Films ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Oh, dear. Why do they still treat me like a child? *Aunt Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone. *Oh, a prince. twitter Well, he's tall and handsome and-- and so romantic. twitter Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say goodbye he takes me in his arms... and then... I wake up. sigh Yes, it's only in my dreams. But, they say, if you dream a thing more than once it's sure to come true... and I've seen him so many times. *Well, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before. *I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem... but if I know you, I know what you'll do: you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream... *Oh, it wasn't that. Is just that you're a... a... *Mm-hmm. *We--We have? *Oh never, never! *Well, maybe someday. *Oh no, this evening! *Aunt Flora? Fauna? Merrywether? the door, but finds the house silent Where is everybody? as she sees her new dress draped over a chair and rushes toward it eagerly Oh! *Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him. *back while running away At the cottage... in the glen. *Why? After all, I am sixteen. *Betrothed? *But that's impossible! How could've I marry a prince? I have to be-- *But I can't! He's coming here tonight, I'd promised to meet him. *Oh no! No! I can't believe it! No! No! (She runs to her room crying) ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' *"What a mess, what am I going to do with all these cows?" *"Hello, everyone. It's me, Princess Aurora." *"It's nice to see you. I'm so glad you're here." *"So I have a question for you." *"Has anybody ever asked you to something really difficult and you were excited to try, but it just seemed impossible?" *"Maybe you weren't really sure you were up to the challenge?" *"I know. It happened to me, too." *"Really, it did." *"You wanna know what i did about it?" *"Well, here. Come this way." *"It all took place not so long ago at the palace." *"I look forward to responsiblity." *"-I'm prepared, Father." *"-I understand completely." *"Thank you." *"I can't believe I'll be in charge of the whole kingdom." *"Oh, Phillip. I'll miss you too." *"I will. I promise." *"Now come on, Sampson. You get three days with him for two whole days." *"You're just gonna have to wait." *"You should go." *"I have an idea." *"I'll throw a royal banquet to celebrate your return." *"Yes, I'm sure. I can do it." *"-I want to." *"I will, Father. Don't worry." *"Goodbye." *laughs "Yes, King Hubert is a force of nature." *"It's a wonder he didn't forget his head." *"Well, I suppose i should go inside and commence my duties." *"Wow. The keys to the kingdom." *"Welcome home, everyone." *"I do hope the conference was a huge success." *"Begin what?" *"Oh. Well, thank you all for the offer, but I'm just fine." *"Oh, trust me. You'll be the first i call if i need assistance." *"Yes, Father there'd be papers to sign." *"I've been quite busy with the banquet, but I'm happy to begin if you just hand me the first one to read." *"I'm sorry, but if I'm going to sign something, I need to know what it says, even if it means taking a little extra time." *"Of course we will. We just need to show a little perserverance." *"Oh, my. Duke are you all right?" *"Please be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." *"Ok, then. I'll take the next document, please." *"Thank you." *"I'll take the next one, duke." *"Duke?" *"Why, duke, you're dripping wet." *"Thank you." *"Wait. This is King Hubert's speech for the royal conference." *"I have to get it to him before it's too late." *"Yes. I'll be right back." *"I need someone to deliver this." *"Well, yes, I actually do need your help." *"Here. I need you to take this speech to King Hubert at the royal confrence." *"It's very important. You must hurry." *"In a momment." *"Whatever for?" *"You're very kind, but I'm not going to use it." *"Even if things do become difficult, I just have to stick with it, and that means no magic." *"-But..." *"I have to go. You have to go." *Yes, yes, yes of course. I understand." *"Now go. And good luck." *"I'm sorry. So where were we? *"Ah, yes." *yawns "Ah, there. All finished." *"I admit it wasn't easy, but I'm proud to say i stuck with it, and that's what matters." *"Oh" *"Oh, dear." *"Oh, I wish they could pick themselves up into a nice, neat pile." *"Oh, my. I didn't mean..." *"Oh, well...no harm done. I suppose." *"There you are, my star." *"Good night, sweet prince." *"I made it through today, but I must say, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." *"Oh, maybe just one more time." *"Make my dress a beautiful ball gown." *"With a dazzling necklace and matching earrings." *"Ah." *"And now a jeweled tiara." *"OK, OK, enough's enough." *"I tried it. It was fun, but I'm done." *"Make it my nightgown, please." *"Make it pink." *"Good morning, duke." *"Yes, thank you. So how may I be service today?" *"How exciting. Are there many to see?" *"Ah. Oh, my." *"Does the king really get through all of them in just one day?" *"Well, I suppose you should send the first person in, then." *"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. One at a time." *"You, good man, you may speak first." *"Gentlemen, please. Now let me think." *"I believe i have a solution." *"kind sir, would it be acceptable to you if our royal groundskeeper groomed your tree so it grows stronger and healthier, but away from the wall?" *"And would that be acceptable to you as well?" *"Excellent. Can we do that, duke?" *"Good, then. Consider it done." *"Goodness." *All right. Well, that's one problem solved." *"Oh, I do hope the fairies have made it to King Hubert by now." *"Show the next party in, please." *"No, no, no. I can do this." *"I promised I would, and I will." *"Ahem. Show the next party in, please." *"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. How may I be service?" *"-Chickens..." *"Of course. Another form." *"Oh, I'm not sure I can do this anymore, duke." *"Ah, this is much harder than I thought." *"No. Uh, no." *"I was just thinking of way to solve your problem." *"Excuse me for a momment." *"OK, I know i shouldn't rely on anything but good hard work, but..." *"OK, wand, I need chickens, please." *"Lots of little chickens." *"No matter where. The important thing is they're yours." *"Bye-bye." *"Young? Oh, OK. Not a problem." *"Uh, wand, let's try something else, shall we?" *"Not little chickens. Bigger chickens. Big ones!" *"Duck." *"Oh, my." *"Please turn the duck back into a farmer." *"No, a different farmer." *"No. The one he was before." *"No, before before. The one he came in as." *"No, wait. I can do this, I promise." *"And a princess never breaks a promise." *"OK, I need pigs, please." *"Doesn't matter what they look like as long they're normal-sized." *"-Ah" *"Oh. Hey, that's my dress." *"Oh, make it stop." *"No. Oh, I mean make it...make it go away." *"No, that's not what i meant." *"Ohh I knew I shouldnt have used this." *"I should've stuck with it and not looked for an easy way out." *"All right, all right. I can fix this. *"Now please bring back the same furniture, the same farmer and no pigs, only normal-sized, brow-and-white happy, healthy cows." *"Alrighty, there you go. Cows." *"Hopefully you can make a very good living with an entire herd." *"So, if you'll just take them home now..." *"Please. Because I'm done." *"-Of course." TV Series ''House of Mouse'' *"and they call me Sleeping Beauty!" ''Sofia the First'' *"Oh, Sofia, It's not my help you need." *"Oh, Sofia I Could always count on my animal friends to help me through tough times and so can you." *"Mm-hmm." Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"I never thought I would meet you—outside of my dreams, that is." *"Hmm? Oh, my name...Why, it's...Oh, oh no, I can't...Good-bye." *"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared." *"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." *"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." *"Ansem has ignored us since the Keyhole appeared." *"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Sleeping Beauty Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes